Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device for inductive heating of a component.
Prior Art
The inductive heating of components can be of interest, for example, as supportive of additive manufacturing methods. Said methods not only enable a rapid buildup of prototypes, but also enable the production of components that are difficult to manufacture in other ways owing to their geometry, for example, or components having certain material properties. The buildup occurs layer by layer, and it is also possible to create geometries that would not be accessible by a casting technology method. In the layered buildup, a powdered component material is deposited sequentially layer by layer. After the deposition of a layer, said layer is irradiated selectively with a laser, for example, and thereby solidified in a desired region (for example, by fusion or sintering). Subsequently, the next powder layer is deposited and the component geometry that is to be produced is correspondingly solidified in regions. As discussed in detail below, this operation can be supported by inductive heating and in this respect illustrates a preferred field of application, which, however, is not intended to limit the subject in terms of its generality.